Distance Between Us
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Kai tahu dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih, begitu pun juga Taemin. Namun bisakah dirinya meredakan rasa yang samar terbentuk saat keduanya bersama sejak lama. Berdalih sebuah persaudaraan sebagai batas. Dan saat batas itu hancur apakah Kai akan benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang benar. Melepaskan perasaannya atau melupakan semuanya?/ KaiTae slight KaiSoo & 2Min/ Incest/ DLDR


A/N:

Ini adalah ff repost dari WP Mizu. Satu dari proyek ff Mizu di sana. Tapi berhubung PW nya bocor jadi gak ada salahnya Mizu publish di sini sekalian lihat reaksi di sini xDD. Enjoy it, Dear.

Don't LIke Don't Read

.

.

Between Us

A TaeKai/KaiTae Fanfiction

Genre: Family & Romance

Warning: Boy x Boy, AU, Incest

Summary: Kai tahu dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih, begitu pun juga Taemin. Namun bisakah dirinya meredakan rasa yang samar terbentuk saat keduanya bersama sejak lama. Berdalih sebuah persaudaraan sebagai batas. Dan saat batas itu hancur apakah Kai akan benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang benar. Melepaskan perasaannya atau melupakan semuanya?

.

.

.

"Kai!"

Sesosok pemuda cantik tampak menubruk seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan kekuatan penuh. Untung saja dibelakang mereka ada sebuah tembok setidaknya hanya rintihan samar saat punggung sang pemuda terbentur saja yang terdengar.

"Taemin? Aww … punggungku."

Sang pemuda cantik bernama Kim Taemin itu hanya tertawa melihat raut kesakitan di wajah saudaranya. Seakan tak peduli malah memperat pelukannya. Ia menyukai dada ini juga aroma samar yang tercium setiap kali ia merengkuhnya. Tepatnya ia merindukannya selang seminggu ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai mengusap pelan kepala Taemin yang kini menelusup masuk ke sela lehernya. Tersenyum kecil merasakan gerakan kecil Taemin disana. Seperti anak kucing yang selalu bersembunyi dan mencari kehangatan.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ pulang kan hari ini?"tanya Taemin tanpa melepaskan kepalanya dari bahu Kai.

"Lalu?" Kai balik bertanya sedikit heran pada Taemin. Tak biasanya saudara cantiknya ini akan bermanja ria seperti ini. Terlebih ini masih di sekolah. Siapa pun bisa memergoki keduanya dan berpikiran buruk walau seisi sekolah sudah mengenal kedua Kim bersaudara ini.

Kim Jongin aka Kai. Ketua club dance berusia tujuh belas tahun. Pemuda berkulit tan yang sangat populer di angkatannya karena wajah tampannya dan juga kemampuan dancenya. Berbanding terbalik dengan saudara kembarnya Kim Taemin yang berwajah cantik yang kadang kala membuat Kai harus pasang badan saat orang-orang menggoda Taemin yang terlalu polos. Memasang deathglare pada siapa pun yang berpikiran buruk tentang seorang Kim Taemin.

"Aku mau mengenalkan Minho pada mereka. Dan kau bisa membawa KyungSoo _hyung_ juga bukan?" ujar Taemin meneggakkan kepalanya hingga tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Kai, walau kedua tangannya masih melingkar erat dileher Kai.

"Itu—"

"Kenapa? Masih tak mau mengenalkan kekasihmu pada _appa_ dan _umma_?" tanya Taemin heran. Padahal Kai sudah menjalin hubungan lebih lama dengan _sunbae_ mereka di sekolah sejak sekolam menengah pertama malah. Namun tak sekali pun Kai membawa KyungSoo kerumah. Jika tidak mengikuti Kai hari itu sampai sekarang mungkin Taemin tak akan pernah tahu kalau Kai memiliki kekasih.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam akan kukenalkan sekalian," jawab Kai tertawa kecil mengacak rambut Taemin yang dibalas _glare_ Taemin padanya. Yang tentu saja tak berefek apa-apa karena Kai sudah mengenal pemuda ini sejak di dalam kandungan _umma_nya. Mengenal pemuda yang berbagi nyawa dengannya sejak lahir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taemin heran memegang erat tangan Kai yang berada dikepalanya. Rasanya ada yang aneh dari sorot mata Kai. Sedikit terlihat mendung di sana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bertengkar dengan KyungSoo _hyung_?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Kai balik menggenggam tangan Taemin sebelum sesaat mengecup singkat bibir Taemin. Mengajak Taemin untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Sebelum Taemin bertanya padanya lagi. Jangankan Taemin, Kai sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Rasanya ada yang tersayat dan itu terasa perih.

Kedua Kim itu pergi meninggalkan ruang musik tanpa menyadari kalau masih ada satu orang di dalam sana. Sosok yang mengernyit heran dengan interaksi kembar Kim itu. Ada yang aneh diantara mereka walau perasaan itu lebih kentara pada satu orang. Seseorang yang menggenggam miliknya.

.

.

.

"Kai … pulang bersamaku?" tanya Taemin sesaat bel berbunyi dan ia mendatangi kursi Kai. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang bersama Kai terlebih sejak ia jadian dengan salah satu _sunbae_nya yang juga teman sekelas kekasih Kai.

"Baiklah."

"KyungSoo _hyung_?"

"Nanti kuberitahu," ujar Kai menyampirkan tasnya di punggung lalu menggenggam tangan Taemin. Tangan lembut yang selalu dijaganya. Dengan semua kasih dan sayangnya.

Taemin mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia hari ini akan pulang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Hanya saja wajah sedih Kai tadi masih terbayang dibenaknya. Membuatnya merasakan sakit seakan ada sesuatu yang buruk disembunyikan oleh Kai. Dan Taemin tak menyukai hal ini.

Mereka sudah berbagi apapun sejak bayi bahkan di saat dirinya sakit Kai juga akan ikut sakit begitu pun sebaliknya. Bahkan kedua orang tuan mereka tak bisa menjauhkan dirinya dengan Kai hanya untuk satu hari. Mereka saling terikat satu sama lain.

Hanya langkah keduanya yang bergema di lantai dengan penghuni yang mulai sepi. Kesunyian yang menyergap membuat Taemin semakin yakin ada yang disimpan Kai, tanpa diberitahunya padahal selama ini mengatakan apa pun pada Kai. Semua miliknya adalah milik Kai dan milik Kai adalah miliknya.

"Kai …"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap heran pada Taemin yang berhenti berjalan. Jarak rumah mereka dengan sekolah memang tak terlalu jauh itulah mengapa mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

"Cium aku."

Sesaat Kai membeku dengan permintaan Taemin, hanya sedetik sebelum ia kembali tersenyum kecil. Menarik kepala Taemin dengan satu tangan, Kai menyatukan wajah mereka. Mempertemukan dua benda kenyal dan menyesapnya perlahan. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa lumatan. Hanya sebuah kebiasaan kecil mereka sedari dulu.

"Sudah." Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dan menemukan Taemin masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Kai? Kenapa rasanya masih tak hilang. Wajahmu juga tak berubah. Apa aku tak bisa menghapus sakit itu lagi?"

Tersentak, Kai tak menyangka Taemin melakukannya untuknya. Ciuman itu adalah kesepakatan kecil mereka untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Obat ampun yang bisa membuat wajah kecil mereka tersenyum kembali. Mantra pengusir sakit sedari mereka kecil.

"Apa aku tak bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi?" Taemin menatap sendu pada maniks gelap milik Kai. Menelisik ke dalam wajah yang kini terlihat tegang. Tawa dan senyumnya tak pernah menggapai hati Kai lagi.

"Ah … maafkan aku Kai. Seharusnya aku tahu kau pasti lebih memilih KyungSoo _hyung_ bukan aku. Ayo pulang." Taemin menghapus genangan kecil di matanya sebelum tersenyum kecil pada Kai. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai di tangannya.

"Tae—"

Kai tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tenggelam di dalam tenggorokannya. Taemin sudah berlari menjauh dari hadapannya dengan maniks yang berkaca basah. Berlari meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang semakin bercampur tak karuan.

"Maafkan aku Taemin. Ini salahku mencampurkan perasaan pada ciuman kita. Aku tak bisa memandangmu sebagai '_hyung_'ku lagi." Maniks itu sendu dengan sejuta sesak yang ditahannya. Ia tahu apa yang disimpannya adalah salah. Semuanya salahnya yang kini sudah membuat belahan jiwanya menangis. Ia membuat saudara kembarnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya.

Kai menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang terasa hangat karena ciumannya dengan Taemin. Tak peduli dengan orang yang mungkin melihatnya Kai menyukai setiap sentuhan lembut ini. Namun ia tak bisa meneruskannya. Karena sekarang Taemin bukan miliknya seutuhnya.

Bohong ia tak sakit melihat Taemin bersama orang lain. Melihat binar bahagia itu bukan karenanya. Seakan Taemin mulai menghapus keberadaanya. Terlebih saat Taemin hendak mengenalkannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Membuat Kai merasakan kembali jarak diantara mereka yang semakin lebar.

"Maafkan aku, Taemin _hyung_."

.

.

.

"Kai?"

KyungSoo sedikit terkejut menemukan Kai berada di depan apartemennya. Seingatnya Kai mengirimkan pesan singkat kalau ia akan pulang bersama Taemin. KyungSo menatap heran pada raut wajah Kai yang seakan terlihat tak bernyawa. Mengikuti langkah Kai masuk setelah mengunci pintu, KyungSoo semakin heran dengan langkah Kai yang berhenti.

_Bruk_

Tubuh KyungSoo limbung sesaat Kai memeluknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai—tak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Kai padanya. Belum sempat KyungSoo bertanya Kai sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman kasar dengan lidahnya yang menari di dalam mulutnya.

"Nghhh … Kaiii …"KyungSoo melenguh liar merasakan sentuhan Kai di tubuhnya bahkan ia tak tahu sejak kapan Kai sudah melemparnya ke atas ranjang dengan tubuh pemuda tan itu diatasnya.

Tak ada kata protes yang keluar dari bibirnya saat ciuman dan hisapan Kai berada di tubuhnya. KyungSoo tak pernah menolak setiap cumbuan kasar yang diberikan Kai padanya. Saat ia meneriman pemuda ini tiga tahun yang lalu, KyungSoo sudah menerima Kai utuh di dalam hatinya.

"Kai … Kai …"Bibir mungil KyungSoo terus menerus menyerukan nama pemuda yang kini bergerak di dalam tubuhnya dengan liar tepatnya di dalam lubangnya. Memeluk erat tubuh basah Kai merasakan setiap hentakan yang membuatnya melayang. Merasakan surga dunia di dalam benaknya.

Kedua pemuda itu masih terus bergerak liat membuat ranjang berukuran king size itu bergerak tak beraturan dengan alunan desahan dan erangan keduanya. Menghabiskan waktu hingga malam menjelang. Melepas hasrat dan nafsu ke dalam sebuah kegiatan sex tanpa tahu kalau tak ada cinta di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" tanya KyungSoo sesaat mereka selesai menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam untuk bercinta. Mengelus surai hitam milik Kai dan menyampirkannya ke tepi hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kai dengan jelas. Tertera sesuatu yang kasat mata di sana. Dan KyungSoo butuh jawaban bukan hanya kebisuan dari bibir tebal milik Kai.

"Aku tak apa, _Hyung_."Kai memeluk tubuh KyungSoo di dalam dekapannya. Tak tahu mengapa ia memilih jalan ke rumah kekasihnya. Mengajak KyungSoo bercinta dengan tiba-tiba. Dan berakhir dengan KyungSoo di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau berbohong Kai. Jantungmu bahkan terlalu jujur berujar," ujar KyungSoo memainkan jarinya diatas dada telanjang Kai. Merasakan bagaimana kulit mereka saling bersetuhan. Ia menyetuh pelan dada Kai dengan menghisapnya pelan. Meninggalkan satu tanda di kulit tan itu kontras dengan tubuh putihnya yang kini penuh merah dengan karya milik Kai.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Semoga kau bisa memaafkanku nanti," bisik Kai pelan. Mengecup lama puncak kepala KyungSoo sebelum ia mendekap KyungSoo lebih erat. Menarik selimutnya dan meminta KyungSoo untuk tidur.

"Tapi Kai—" KyungSoo tak puas dengan jawaban Kai terlebih dengan kalimat yang diberikannya. Sampai kapan Kai tak pernah menganggapnya lebih. Hanya sebatas kekasih di atas ranjang sajakah.

"Tidurlah _Hyung_. Kau pasti lelah. Bila waktunya nanti aku pasti mengatakan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Bahkan bila waktu itu tiba kau ingin membunuhku aku tak keberatan."

KyungSoo menahan kata-katanya. Maniksnya tak bisa melihat Kai begitu rapuh seperti ini. Sejak kapan ia tak menyadari kalau ada yang bergerak perlahan di dalam tubuh Kai. Pemuda ini semakin pintar memainkan ekpresi wajahnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Taemin?"

KyungSoo bisa melihat ada gelagat di sana. Tebakannya tepat disasaran. Mendudukan tubuhnya menatap nyalang pada Kai, KyungSoo meminta jawaban pasti dari pemuda tahu siapa Taemin dan apa arti pemuda itu bagi Kai. Namun KyungSoo menginginkan bibir Kai yang memberikan jawabannya.

Menghela napasnya pelan, Kai turun dari atas ranjang. Menyambar pakaiannya dan mengenakannya. Kai berhenti sejenak pada kancing terkahirnya. Menatap langsung pada KyungSoo yang masih melihatnya tajam.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Taemin, _Hyung_. Bahkan bila ada yang salah hanya aku. Bahkan aku sudah membuatnya menangis untuk pertama kali. Aku memang bodoh."

_Blam_

Pintu apartemen KyungSoo tertutup meninggalkan pemiliknya yang kini meneteskan air mata. Menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit berulang-ulang. Berharap sakitnya akan hilang walau sepertinya percuma karena rasanya semakin bertambah.

"Apa kau tahu Kai? Kau bahkan sudah terlalu sering membuatku menangis. Tapi kau tak pernah peduli. Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku untuh setelah sekian lama hubungan kita. Apa arti diriku untukmu, Kim Jongin?"

.

.

.

Kai baru sampai di rumahnya, saat menemukan ada mobil asing di halaman rumahnya. Sepertinya ada tamu. Dan saat ia masuk ia menemukan siapa tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Seseorang yang sangat tak diinginkanya untuk masuk ke dalam keluargnya. Bahkan sekarang duduk dimana seharusnya ia berada—disamping Taemin.

"Kai … kau sudah pulang dari mana saja?" Nyonya Kim yang melihat kehadiran Kai tersenyum kecil pada putranya. Meminta pemuda itu untuk mendekat.

"Maaf aku langsung ke atas." Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak Kai langsung melesat ke atas kamarnya. Tak peduli kalau ia membuat semua mata melihatnya heran. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk kembali berkonfrontasi dengan hatinya saat melihat Taemin. Ia tak bisa membuat hatinya semakin teraduk sakit. Menghindar itu yang terbaik bukan.

"Maafkan Kai, Minho_-ah._ Mungkin dia sedang lelah."

Pemuda yang duduk disamping Taemin itu mengangguk maklum. Tersenyum kecil pada kekasihnya yang melihatnya khawatir. Entah khawatir padanya atau pada pemuda yang berada diatas saat ini.

"Maafkan Kai, _hyung_. Kurasa dia sedikit lelah."

"Tak apa, Taemin. Kurasa lain kali kami bisa berkenalan langsung di sekolah mungkin."

Taemin mengangguk kembali menyantap makanan di piringnya. Pikirannya melayang dan tak berada di raganya saat ini. Ingin segera ia mengakhiri makan malam ini dan menemui Kai. Tak menemukan Kai dibelakangnya tadi saja sudah membuatnya tak tenang terlebih Kai pulang dengan wajah yang lebih seram dari siang tadi.

"Coba Kai juga memiliki kekasih seperti Taemin. Rasanya _umma_ akan tenang meninggalkan kalian berdua lama-lama. Setidaknya sudah ada yang menjaga kalian," ujar Nyonya Kim di tengah acara makannya.

"Tapi Kai juga—"

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kim melihat Taemin menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa. Bukan hal penting."

Nyonya Kim kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan sedikit canda dan tawa. Menerima calon menantu mereka dengan senang hati. Terlebih saat tahu kalau sosok yang dikenalkan putra mereka merupakan putra salah seorang petinggi negeri. Membuat kedua orang tua Taemin semakin menerima kehadiran Choi Minho di rumah mereka.

"_Hyung_ … terima kasih sudah datang."

"Sama-sama. Aku beruntung Taeminie mau mengenalkanku secepat ini," ujar Minho tertawa saat Taemin mengantarnya ke depan.

"Bukan … aku hanya—"

"Sssttt … apa pun alasannya aku tak peduli. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau hubungan kita serius."

Taemin menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya ini benar atau tidak. Ia senang kini memiliki Minho sebagai orang yang menyanyanginya hanya saja Taemin merasa ada yang terluka dengan semua ini. Dan semoga firasatnya tak benar.

"Baiklah … aku pergi dulu."

Mengecup singkat dahi Taemin, Minho menghilang dari halaman keluarga Kim itu. Meninggalkan Taemin yang tersipu malu dengan kehangatan _sunbae_ pecinta kodok itu yang kini merangkap kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati _hyung_," bisik Taemin pelan entah didengar atau tidak oleh empunya yang sudah melaju. Senyum manis masih terkembang dibibirnya tanpa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari atas dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

"Kai! Bangun …"

Taemin menarik selimut tubuh Kai kuat. Meminta dengan sangat adik kembarnya itu untuk keluar dari gulungan tebal yang melingkupinya. Setelah Minho pergi, Taemin segera melesat ke atas. Ia tak suka bila harus diam-diaman dengan Kai. Lebih baik ia dimarahi daripa pada harus tidak diacuhkan.

"Kai! Aku tahu aku salah karena bersikap kekanakan siang tadi. Tapi kumohon jangan mendiamkanku begini. Kai!" seru Taemin lagi yang ternyata tak berefek apa pun pada Kai yang masih bergeming.

"Kau yang meminta ini Kamjoong!" Taemin menarik kuat selimut Kai tak sadar kalau Kai melepaskan tarikannya dan membuat Taemin terjerembab di lantai.

"Aw … Kai! Kau sengaja melakukanya?" teriak Taemin kesal pada Kai yang malah duduk santai di atas ranjang.

"Diamlah _hyung_. Kau bisa membuat _appa_ dan _umma_ naik ke atas dan mengira kita bertengkar."

'_Hyung_?' Taemin berbisik pelan mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Sejak kapan Kai memanggilnya _hyung_. Bahkan saat satu kata berhasil diucapkannya saat bayi, itu adalah nama Taemin. Tanpa embel apa pun walau dirinya lebih tua tepatnya berbeda lima menit.

"Kau tak apa-apa, _hyung_?"

_Plak_

Taemin menepis tangan Kai yang terjulur padanya. Dadanya turun naik menahan marah. Ia benci Kai yang berada dihadapannya ini. Ia benci pemuda yang kini menatapnya polos seakan apa yang terjadi satu hari ini tak pernah terjadi.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu Kai. Aku tahu aku salah karena selama ini selalu bergantung padamu."

"…"

"Tapi kumohon jangan memandangku dengan wajah begitu. Aku tak memiliki adik sepertimu. Kembalikan Kai-ku."

"…"

"…"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan _hyung_. Aku memang Kai. Kau kira siapa lagi? Keluarlah aku ingin tidur." Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari Taemin yang kini hampir menangis karenanya. Tekadnya sudah bulat ia akan menyelesaikan semua ini—dengan melepaskannya.

"Apa kau tak suka aku bersama Minho _hyung_?"

"Aku tak memiliki hak untuk itu _hyung_. Semua ini keputusanmu bukan urusanku."

Taemin tertawa sakit mendengarnya. Memang selama ini siapa yang protektif padanya bahkan tak mengizinkan siapa pun mendekatinya. Bahkan hanya mengucapkan namanya Kai akan langsung memarahi mereka. Hanya Minho yang tak ditentang Kai sehingga Taemin berpikir kalau Kai mengizinkannya memiliki hubungan dengan Minho.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf selama tujuh belas tahun ini aku sudah merepotkanmu Kai. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Taemin segera berlari meninggalkan Kai dan menutup keras pintu kamar pemuda tan itu. Tak peduli bahkan kalau kini Kai tengah menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya, Kim Jongin. Bertahanlah," bisik Kai lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Taemin tahu ada yang aneh pada Kai sejak saat itu. Ada yang aneh pada seseorang yang dulu berada disampingnya. Rasanya sedikit sepi saat tak ada lagi senyuman Kai padanya. Bahkan Taemin tak bisa bertemu Kai seperti dulu atau bahkan menerjangnya dengan pelukan hangat—Kai menghindarinya bahkan saat bertemu secara tak sengaja di rumah.

"Taemin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A—aku baik-baik saja _hyung_," Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minho yang duduk bersamanya. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang sesekali melirik ke arah yang sama. Menyentuh dadanya yang kini berdenyut sakit sembari mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

Minho mengangguk, menyendok es krim miliknya. Matanya tahu apa yang tengah diperhatikan Taemin. Kekasihnya itu mulai terlihat pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Satu lagi hal yang aneh saat melihat kembar Kim bahkan tak pernah terlihat bersama beberapa waktu belakangan. Teman sekelasnya yang kini berada disisi Kai—Do KyungSoo.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin dan sedari tadi pandangan Taemin terus melihat pada dua orang yang duduk dibelakang Minho.

"Kai … apa kau tak ingin menemui Taemin?" bisik KyungSoo pelan. Mengelus pelan punggung tangan Kai. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kai berada di apartemennya—menginap di sana. Bahkan Kai hanya sesekali pulang kalau orang tua kedua kembar Kim itu memanggilnya.

Bukan KyungSoo tak suka Kai kini sepenuhnya berada dijangkauannya. Tapi melihat raut kosong di maniks milik Kai ini membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Dan KyungSoo tahu pasti siapa penyebabnya walau tak tahu alasannya.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Lagi pula kurasa bukan hal yang penting. Taemin _hyung_ tak apa-apa tanpaku. Toh orang tua kami sedang berada di rumah dan sekarang ada Minho _hyung_ bersamanya." Kai menjawab datar sembari menyeruput minumannya. Menarik napas pelan sadar dari tadi maniks milik Taemin menatapnya lekat.

KyungSoo mengangguk. Tahu ia tak butuh untuk ikut campur urusan kedua kembar Kim itu. Bahkan ia tak ingin bertanya sejak kapan Kai memanggil Taemin dengan embel-embel _hyung_. Yang terpenting Kai kini berada bersamanya. Seutuhnya.

Sejak mereka bersama ada peraturan tak kasat mata yang ditujukan Kai padanya. Bahwa mereka tak akan bisa melibatkan nama Taemin di dalam hubungan mereka. Walau sebenarnya Kai acap kali mengacuhkannya karena pemuda cantik itu.

'Aku harap kau akan benar-benar di sini untukku. Kai.'

.

.

.

"Kai! Berhenti! Hosh … hosh." Taemin menarik tangan Kai yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Ia sudah terlalu lama mencari kesempatan untuk menarik Kai berbicara berdua. Ia tak mungkin mendatangi Kai saat di sekolah. Tak ada jaminan maniks miliknya tak akan meneteskan kristal bening tanpa ketahuan orang-orang.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Kai heran. Menarik tangan Taemin masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat sepi. Orang tua mereka memang baru saja berangkat ke bandara dan Taemin pulang mengantarnya. Itulah mengapa Kai pulang karena tak mungkin membiarkan Taemin sendirian.

"Bisakah kau tak pergi. Aku merindukannmu Kai."

_Nyut …_

Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di lengan Kai saat Taemin mengatakannya. Seharusnya ia tak pulang dan membiarkan saja Taemin toh sekarang ada Minho bersama _hyung_nya bukan. Karena kini setiap keluhan Taemin membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

'Bodoh kau Kamjjong,' bisik Kai pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Minho."

Kai tersentak saat Taemin langsung memeluknya erat. Tangannya yang bergerak hendak balas memeluk Taemin terhenti di udara. Menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Ini tak terasa menyenangkan Kai. Kenapa rasanya sakit saat kau menjauh. Rasanya ada yang sakit saat kau tak disini … bahkan saat Minho hyung menatapku pilu tak sesakit kau melihatku hari itu, Kai."

"…"

"Minho _hyung_ tak akan pernah bisa menggantikanmu. Tak akan pernah. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Ma—uhmppp—"

Maniks milik Taemin membelalak saat Kai menciumnya. Bukan sebuah ciuman lembut seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan. Tidak, saat lidah Kai ikut serta mencicipi bibirnya dan kini menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Taemin menurunkan kelopak matanya perlahan menikmati setiap sentuhan Kai di dalam mulutnya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kai dan membiarkan pemuda itu mencicipi seisi mulutnya untuk pertama kali. Apa pun yang dilakukan Kai padanya adalah yang pertama bahkan ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil Kai saat mereka memulai mantra kecil itu.

"Nghhh~ Kai." Taemin mengerang pelan di dalam ciuman Kai. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan tangan besar Kai yang kini masuk ke dalam pakaiannya. Mengelus samar punggungnya dengan lembut. Dengan satu tangan lainnya merengkuh erat pinggangnnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taemin bingung saat Kai tiba-tiba memutus ciuman mereka. Bahkan jejak saliva masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tak bisa _hyung_. Aku tak bisa." Kai terus mengulang berulang kali kalimat yang sama. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Taemin.

Taemin tersenyum kecil mengelus surai hitam milik Kai. Memeluk tubuh yang terasa lebih besar dari miliknya. Entah sejak kapan dekapan Kai terasa pas merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Aku tak mengapa kalau itu dengan Kai. Aku tak keberatan."

Sontak Kai menegakkan kepalanya. Menemukan pantulan dirinya pada maniks bening milik Taemin. Mengelus pelan bibir yang kini tersenyum padanya dengan ujung jempolnya. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya namun ia tak bisa memiliknya.

Kai tak mungkin mengotori Taemin dengan perasaanya. Haruska ia memberitahu Taemin kalau adik bodohnya ini sudah jatuh cinta pada _hyung_nya sendiri sejak lama. Bahkan Kai tak bisa meredam rasa miliknya. Hanya terus berada di sisi Taemin saja Kai bisa menempatkan diri menjadi 'adik' yang baik.

Namun sejak melihat Taemin bisa tersenyum dengan orang lain, Kai sadar suatu hari nanti Taemin akan pergi dan meninggalkannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga seorang adik tak akan pernah diizinkan untuk bersama _hyung_ kandungnya dengan darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh mereka.

"Kai?" Taemin bertanya bingung saat Kai melihatnya dengan sendu. Haruskah diingatkan lagi kalau ikatan mereka terlalu dalam. Bahkan Taemin bisa merasakan sakit yang kini ditanggung oleh Kai. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu bermanja dengan pemuda yang lebih muda dalam hitungan menit itu darinya. Merasa kalau selamanya ia akan dilindungi oleh kasih sayang milik Kai.

"Aku tak bisa _hyung_." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Taemin. Mengepalkan tangannya sendiri. Walau darah sudah naik ke kepalanya dibalur nafsu dengan kegiatan mereka barusan. Kai harus menahan semua itu. Ini semua salah.

Taemin tersenyum kecil sebelum melepas pakaian atasnya. Tangannya mulai hendak melepaskan kancing celananya saat Kai menahannya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak keberatan kalau Kai yang mengotoriku untuk pertama kali. Aku mengerti Kai. Aku tahu. Maaf kalau aku mengabaikannya. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi aku salah. Aku malah membuatmu semakin terluka," bisik Taemin pelan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia akan membiarkan Kai yang pertama kali mengambil semua miliknya. Karena sejak awal mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama bukan.

"_Hyung_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku _hyung_ Kai!"seru Taemin kesal. Tak bisakah Kai mengerti. Bahkan wajahnya kini sudah memerah malu karena bertelanjang dada di depan seseorang pertama kali begini. Walau sering berciuman singkat dengan Kai bukan berati Taemin akan biasa membiarkan maniks telanjang Kai menatapnya intens.

Kai terkekeh kecil. Menarik napas sejenak sebelum ia mengambil keputusan. Ini mungkin akan berakhir menyakitkan tapi mereka tak perlu menyakiti diri sendiri lebih lama bukan.

"Jangan menyesal nanti, Taemin _hyung_." Kai menyeringai pelan sebelum menarik kepala Taemin ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Menggendong tubuh pemuda itu menuju lantai atas—kamarnya.

Dua bibir itu masih bertaut tanpa berniat melepaskan pagutannya. Tangan terampil Kai sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya menelanjangi Taemin. Menarik lepas semua sisa kain dan melemparkan ke lantai.

"Nghhhh`" Taemin mendesah pelan merasakan lidah Kai menari di dalam mulutnya. Menghisap lidahnya untuk bermain dan mencampur saliva mereka dalam sebuah pergulatan panas.

Tangan Kai yang menganggur mengusap pelan dada Taemin. Bermain sejenak sebelum tangan besar itu sampai ke bawah dan menemukan tujuannya—kejantanan Taemin yang kini mulai terbangun.

Ciuman Kai turun ke leher menelusuri garis tubuh Taemin hingga ke dadanya. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang kini menghiasi tubuh putih itu.

"Akh! Kai! Kai!" Taemin menarik sprei dibawahnya meredakan gejolak aneh yang kini naik ke kepalanya. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan nikmat menyerukan nama Kai.

Kai melumuri sekujur tubuh Taemin dengan salivanya. Menjilat dan menghisap tonjolan pink yang kini membusung meminta dimanja. Membuat seorang pemuda berkulit tan itu bagai bayi kelaparan yang membutuhkan asi milik ibunya.

Erangan milik Taemin semakin riang bernyanyi saat Kai menyedot nipplenya keras. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak gelisah dengan semua sentuhan yang pertama kali dirasakannya. Kepalanya berputar dengan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Kai padanya.

"Aghhhhh KAIIII!" Tubuh Taemin menggelinjang sejenak di udara sebelum terhempas ke ranjang. Merasakan ada cairan hangat yang menyemprot keluar dan kini membasahi tubuh telanjangnya.

Kai tertawa kecil melihat tubuh Taemin lemas di atas ranjangnya. Menarik tangannya dari kejantanan milik Taemin yang berlumuran cairan putih. Menjilatinya perlahan sembari melirik kecil pada Taemin yang membelalakkan matanya pada ulah Kai. Wajah pemuda itu berona merah karenanya.

"Manis, Taem."

"Jorok," balas Taemin pelan. Memalingkan wajahnya pada Kai yang masih menatapnya intens. Rasanya benar-benar malu saat ini. Keluar hanya karena sentuhan adikmu sendiri. Bahkan kini ia bertelanjang bulat di siang hari dengan maniks gelap Kai yang bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya.

Kai terkekeh pelan. Rasa senang membucah di dadanya. Ini berbeda dengan kegiatan yang pernah dilakukannya bersama KyungSoo. Ada rasa yang berbeda menelusup relung hatinya. Dan Kai ingin merasakannya lebih lagi.

Melepaskan pakaian atasnya. Kai merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Taemin. Menarik pelan kepalan Taemin hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Taemin yang memerah dengan bola mata yang bergerak liar.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan? Atau kau mau kita berhenti sampai di sini Taemin?"

Taemin menggeleng. Ia tak akan membiarkan wajah Kai kembali mendung. Kalau ini bisa dilakukannya untuk mengusir sedih yang mereka rasakan ia tak akan keberatan.

"Lanjutkan Kai."

"Kau yakin? Sekali aku menyentuhmu aku tak akan berhenti bahkan bila kau menangis memintaku."

Temin menarik tubuh Kai hingga menimpanya tubuhnya. Membuat Kai bisa merasakan kontras warna kulit mereka namun memiliki rasa hangat yang sama.

"Dengarkan dia Kai. Jantungku tak akan pernah berbohong. Aku menginginkanmu. Buat aku menjadi milikmu."

Kai mengangguk, kembali meneguk candu di bibir Taemin. Mengecup sekujur tubuh telanjang yang kini penuh dengan tanda ganda dari bibirnya.

Senyum di wajah Kai tak menghilang terlebih mendengar erangan penuh nikmat keluar dari bibir Taemin. Ia menyukai bagaimana suara lembut Taemin memanggil namanya. Ia menyukai saat wajah Taemin memerah karena semua sentuhannya. Dan Kai akan memastikan Taemin meneriman semua perasaanya.

"Akh!" Taemin mengigit bibirnya sendiri merasakan ada yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang tak pernah terjamah. Rasanya sakit dan panas. Bahkan hanya Kai yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tahan sedikit Taem. Aku harus melonggarkannya dulu," bisik Kai lembut sembari mengecup lama dahi Taemin yang basah. Ia memasukkan satu jari lagi dan melakukan gerakan gunting mencoba membuka jalan yang lebih besar. Ia tak mau membuat Taemin menjerit kesakitan saat benda yang masih terkungkung celananya masuk ke dalam lubang Taemin.

Merasa cukup, Kai melepaskan celananya. Membiarkan tubuhnya sama polos dengan Taemin.

"Lihat aku, Taem."

Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap ke samping menahan sakit. Ia melihat Kai tengah tersenyum tipis di atas tubuhnya. Tubuh adik kembarnya itu sudah telanjang bulat dengan benda yang menggantung di tengahnya. Tegak dan menusuk perutnya.

"Gigit saja bahuku kalau kau merasa sakit, aku akan masuk."

Kai memposisikan kejantananya tepat di depan lubang milik Taemin. Mengelusnya pelan membuat Taemin mendesis pelan. Bahkan tangan pemuda yang berada dilehernya sedikit bergetar.

"Tahan ne."

_Jleb_

"Arhkkkk—uhmmppp!"

Taemin berteriak keras meraskaan benda besar milik Kai menerobos masuk lubang perawannya. Lubang yang baru pertama kali dimasuki benda tumpul.

Kai meringis kecil menahan sakit bahunya yang digigit oleh Taemin. Tubuh pemuda dibawahnya itu bergetar menahan sakit. Padahal Kai sudah mencoba untuk sepelan mungkin dan tak ingin menyakiti Taemin.

"Aku bergerak Taemin."

Tak membutuhkan jawaban Taemin. Kai menggerakkan kejantanya di dalam lubang Taemin. Ia tahu saat ia menemukan titik yang tepat maka raut kesakitak Taemin akan berganti dengan kenikmatan dan Kai akan menemukannya.

"Akh! Sakit Kai!"

Kai menulikan telinganya merasakan rengekan kecil milik Taemin. Kuku pemuda itu sudah menancap di tubuhnya saat Kai tak kunjung menemukan prostat milik Taemin. Hanya erangan kesakitan karena kejantananya terus menumbuk tempat yang salah. Ini sedikit susah karena pertama kalinya Kai membobolnya.

"Sabarlah sebentar Taem," bisik Kai pelan terus menggenjot tubuh Taemin lebih keras dan menusuk ke dalam lebih kuat berharap desahan kesahan Taemin segera berganti.

"Akh! Akh! Kai … aghhh~"

'Ketemu,' bisik Kai puas menemukan wajah nikmat Taemin dibawahnya. Menegakkan tubuh Taemin, Kai membantu Taemin untuk bergerak di atas tubuhnya yang kini bersandar di tembok ranjang.

Tubuh Taemin turun naik di atas tubuh Kai. Tangan lembutnya bertahan pada bahu Kai yang terlihat membiru karena digigitnya tadi membuat Taemin sedikit sedih karena sudah melukai Kai. Namun melihat binar bahagia milik Kai senyumnya kembali merekah dan terus bergerak membuat kejantanan milik Kai semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya.

"Kai~ aghh~ Kai~" Taemin semakin meracau tak jelas menunggangi tubuh Kai. Kejantannya sudah dikocok kuat oleh tangan Kai seirama dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergerak memanja kejantanan Kai. Tak akan butuh waktu lama pastinya.

"Keluarrr~"

_Brugh_

Tubuh Taemin lunglai menimpa Kai sesat rasa hangat memenuhi lubangnya dan milik Taemin menyemburkan cairan yang sama di perut Kai. Membuat keduanya berlumuran sperma yang kini mengalir jatuh ke ranjang.

Kai mendesis pelan merasakan lelehan sperma yang ikut membasahi kejantannya dari lubang Taemin. Lubang yang tak mampu menahan semua sperma itu untuk tetap berada di dalam.

"Lelah?" tanya Kai lembut pada Taemin yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Kai. Tautan mereka masih belum terpisah bahkan terlihat dengan tubuh telanjang yang kini berbalur keringat dan sperma.

"Hmnn … sedikit," balas Taemin pelan. Tubuhnya lemas dengan klimaks keduanya berbeda dengan Kai yang sepertinya tak menunjukkan gejala yang sama. Mungkinkah Kai sudah sering melakukan ronde-ronde banyak bersama KyungSoo sebelumnya.

KyungSoo? Taemin berdenyut sakit mengingat kalau Kai masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya dan sekarang ia malah menikmati tubuh adiknya sendiri. Mendesah nikmat dengan semua rasa ini. Jahatkan ia?

"Tak usah pikirkan apu pun. Tidurlah," ujar Kai mengecup kelopak mata Taemin bergantian.

"Ne."

Taemin menutup matanya pelan. Tak ingin memikirkan apa pun saat ini hanya Kai yang dibutuhkannya. Bahkan bila semua ini membuat orang lain terluka ia tak peduli. Biarkan kali ini egois menyimpan Kai untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Saranghae Taemin." Kai berbisik pelan mengecup bibir Taemin pelan. Menarik selimutnya dan membiarkan Taemin tertidur di dalam pelukannya bahkan dengan posisi mereka yang masih setengah duduk.

Biarkan saja kisah mereka menjadi rahasia diantara semua batas yang harusnya mereka taati. Bila waktunya tiba nanti semua akan memberikan jawaban yang seharusnya. Saat ini biarkan Kai menikmati perasaanya sendiri pada Taemin. Memberikan perasaan yang terlalu lama bersarang dihatinya walau mungkin akan menyakiti seseorang nanti.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Begitulah kalau Mizu kecemplung dengan tidak elitnya lahir ff gaje bin absurb ini #pelukKaiTAe

.

Epilog

"Taemin _hyung_ mohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita. _Hyung_ benar-benar menyanyangimu."

"Maafkan Taemin juga ne _hyung_. Mohon bantuannya juga mulai hari ini lagi."

Senyum Minho merekah saat mendengar kalau Taemin kembali menyatukan hubungan mereka. Ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda sulung Kim ini. Dan saat Taemin kembali menerimanya hatinya terasa sangat bahagia bahkan tak menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dari Taemin. Sejak kapan pemuda itu bersikap manja padanya. Tapi Minho mengacuhkannya asal tangan ini masih menggenggamnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kai?" tanya KyungSoo pada dua orang tak jauh dari mereka. Matanya terlihat biasa saja saat melihat Minho dan Taemin berpelukan hanya Kai yang dikhawatirkannya.

"Tidak ada ayo pergi, _hyung_." Kai tersenyum tipis menggandeng tangan KyungSoo menyiksan satu lagi pertanyaan di hati KyungSoo. Sejak kapan Kai dengan senang hati merelakan Taemin dengan senyum bahagia begini.

Tapi sudahlah selama hubungannya sendiri baik-baik saja rasanya tak ada yang buruk bukan.

.

.

.

"Akh! Kai … lagi di sana!" seorang pemuda cantik terus mendesah saat lubangnya kembali dibobol untuk kesekian kali oleh orang yang sama. Meneriakan namanya saat berkali-berkali kejantanan besar di dalam lubangnya menyentuh prostatnya.

"Kau benar-benar seksi, _hyung_."

"Berhenti memanggilku _Hyung_, Kamjjong sialan."

Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar kata kotor dari bibir Taemin. Salahnya sendiri yang selalu menggoda Taemin dengan kalimat-kalimat rayuan kotor yang berbuah Taemin mendesah tak karuan dibawahnya.

"Ne dengan senang hati, Taemin-ah~" bisik Kai mengigit cuping telinga Taemin dan kembali menyentakkan kejantananya di dalam lubang Kai. Bersama menggapai nirwana untuk kesekian kali.

Kai dan Taemin tak peduli bila harus jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang kenistaan. Selama mereka bisa berhubungan dan saling membagi kehangatan dalam setiap kenikmatan ini. Selama Kai bisa melihat wajah Taemin meneriakan namanya saat menggapai nirwana. Jarak ini akan dihancurkannya walau harus membuat sebuah kepalsuan cinta di luar sana.

Kim Taemin memang kekasih Choi Minho dan Kim Jongin adalah kekasih Do KyungSoo. Tapi selamanya Kim Taemin hanya milik Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongin adalah milik Kim Taemin. Selamanya.

.

.

.

"Kau tak keberatan melihat mereka seperti itu?" tanya Minho pada KyungSoo yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dan tak jauh dari mereka ada duo Kim yang tengah berciuman liar.

"Tidak. Selama aku masih memiliki satu bagian dari Kai aku tak keberatan."

"Kau bodoh," ujar Minho meremehkan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sejenak melepaskan penglihatannya dari sesuatu yang membuatnya hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang juga membiarkan kekasihnya ditiduri adiknya sendiri." KyungSoo tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Minho sendiri. Pergi menjauh dari pemdangan dimana Kai dan Taemin tengah bercumbu mesra di ruang menari. Ia sudah tahu sejak lama namun ia tak peduli selama Kai masih akan kembali padanya.

'Aku menerima semuanya Kai … termasuk bila menjadi yang kedua di dalam hatimu,' bisik KyungSoo pelan. Membiarkan lelehan bening miliknya dihapus sang angin. Melupakan fakta yang menusuk hatinya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Perasaan yang sama yang tengah dirasakan Choi Minho.

"Kami benar-benar bodoh bukan?"

.

Real END

.

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
